A Broken Heart
by Dragonna
Summary: Anju Narumi n'a pas eu une enfance si facile que ça. Il a souffert. Mais il a aimé aussi. Mais au final il n'a rien obtenu. Sa jeunesse a été souillée par l'ambition démesurée d'un seul homme.
1. Préjugé

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Préjugé  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant.

* * *

"Tu as un alice si intéressant. Et très beau."

Ce regard perçant le glaçait, la peur le paralysait. Il avait envie de pleurer et de se boucher les oreilles. Du haut de ses 9 ans, il voyait le directeur du primaire pour la première fois et apprenait qu'il était un dangereux.

"Tu as un visage si parfait...si complémentaire à ton pouvoir. On dirait un ange. Ou une fille"

Cette main qui lui caressait la joue. L'envie de fuir à toute jambes, de se réfugier dans les bras de Yukihara-Sensei. De s'accrocher au pull de son professeur et de se fermer à ces paroles. Pourquoi l'homme ne le protégeait-il pas? Pourquoi regardait-il la scène sans rien dire?

L'homme qui lui touchait la joue susurra, avec cruauté "Personne ne t'aimeras jamais pour de vrai. Ils seront toujours influencé par ton pouvoir écrasant et si merveilleux"

Il pouvait séduire facilement, jouer avec les coeurs grâce à ses phéromones. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. A pleine puissance, même les médicaments ne protégeaient plus. Dans sa classe, on l'évitait, médisait de lui derrière son dos. Et par réaction il était odieux.

_Que les autres le détestent pour une bonne raison!_

Personne ne l'aimait.

C'était un préjugé durement ancré. Tout le monde le disait.

Les alices de phéromones ne trouvaient jamais l'amour pour de vrai.

Ils jouaient juste avec les sentiments.

"Tu seras mon ange messager manipulateur."

Prisonnier d'un destin qu'il ne voulait pas, il tremblait comme une feuille.

Personne ne viendrait le sauver.


	2. Douleur et Colère

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Douleur et Colère  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

Yuka était partie. Loin. Il ne savait pas où mais elle avait quitté le campus. Après la mort de Yukihara-Sensei, elle s'était enfuit par il ne savait où. Il brûlait de la suivre mais ne savait pas comment partir.

''_Protège les enfants...qu'il n'y en ait jamais plus des comme nous'_' Sa voix résonnait encore en plus. Ses yeux pleins de larmes lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. La sensation de son poignet si fin au creux de sa main...

Elle l'avait abandonné, lui volant une partie de son pouvoir et son cœur, le laissant brisé et seul, profondément seul. Une coquille brisée, vide...qui ne savait plus aimer.

Une sourde douleur lui vrillait la poitrine, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il retenait les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il était seul désormais.

Shiki l'évitait, froidement. Et il partirait probablement à la recherche de Yuka dès son diplôme obtenu.

Misaki semblait plus aimable avec lui mais Narumi refusait de croiser son regard. Il avait trop peur d'y lire la pitié ou la compassion. Il ne voulait pas de ça...jamais.

_Izumi était mort._

_Yuka était partie._

Il n'avait aucun véritable ami. Juste un ou deux Kohais.

Il était tout seul.

Le directeur du primaire ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Ca l'inquiétait terriblement, car cela laissait présager le pire.

* * *

Le directeur était fou de rage.

Six mois avaient passé. Six mois où il avait atrocement souffert.

Comment cette garce avait-elle osé? Elle n'était pas si faible qu'il le pensait.

Ce monstre l'avait maudit...il était piégé d'un corps affaibli. Qui rajeunissait de plus en plus.

Il rumina longuement. Sa colère brûlant en lui comme une vague déferlante.

_On ne retrouvait pas Yuka._

_Il lui ferait payer._

Il fallait qu'il se venge, il fallait que quelqu'un souffre pour les crimes de cette voleuse. Que quelqu'un souffre à sa place, qu'il puisse se soulager de sa rage.

Quelqu'un devait payer.

Shiki était intouchable de part sa parenté avec la directrice du collège.

Restait...un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres.

De retour dans son bureau, il exigea qu'on aille lui chercher Anju Narumi.

_Il était temps de rappeler à ce sale morveux qui était son maître._

* * *

Le jeune adolescent de 16 ans redressa la tête quand les deux adultes arrivèrent face à lui. Un sombre pressentiment lui vint et il plissa les yeux, méfiant.

L'un des deux arrivants fit, sérieusement "Anju Narumi?

\- Ouais?

\- Le directeur du primaire veut vous voir...en tant que membre de la classe dangereuse."

Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

"Si vous ne venez pas, le jeune Réo sera transféré chez les dangereux."

Il serra les dents et se leva, le visage fermé. "Je vous suis..."

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Punition

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Punition  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

"Où est Yuka Azumi?"

Cette question résonna plusieurs fois dans le bureau.

Il garda bouche close. il ne savait pas et refusait de parler.

Un coup.

En plein visage. Sur la joue droite.

Il vacilla sous l'impact. Et fut redressé sans douceur, son bras presque tordu.

Deux coups. Dans le ventre cette fois.

Il cracha du sang.

Une pluie de coups.

Fermant les yeux, il serra les dents et encaissa, un gémissement lui échappant de temps en temps.

Même s'il vacilla sur place plus d'une fois, brisé par la douleur, il ne parla pas.

Il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire quoique ce soit...quand bien même il saurait, il ne trahirait pas Yuka.

Même si elle l'avait blessé et abandonné.

Jamais.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue marquée d'un hématome.

Mais il garda toute sa détermination.

Cet homme ne le briserait pas.

Il se ferma à toutes ses paroles, et lui fit un sourire moqueur, provocateur.

"Donnez moi toutes les missions que vous voulez, les plus dégradantes si vous désirez, je ne serais jamais votre esclave!"

Le coup suivant lui fit voir 36 chandelles.

Il ne tenait debout que grâce aux deux hommes qui le maintenait. Il voyait trouble et avait la nausée. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais été passé à tabac avant, son alice le protégeant toujours.

Un cliquetis le fit tressaillir. Kuonji tenait un bracelet inhibiteur. Et lui mit au poignet.

"La première partie de ta punition est en place." Il empoigna ensuite les boucles blondes et souffla "Et ton dressage commence."

Malgré la peur qui naissait en lui, l'adolescent eut le cran de ricaner avec mépris "Jamais vous ne me briserez!"

* * *

"Narumi c'est quoi ça?"

Misaki toucha du doigt le bleu sur la joue de son camarade de classe.

Celui-ci eut un sourire tremblant. "Un gars...il n'a pas apprécié que je le taquine avec mon alice." Son corps entier n'était plus que douleur. Il luttait contre la souffrance et essayait de ne pas gémir en faisant certains mouvement.

L'alice des plantes eut l'air suspicieux. Inquiet. "Tu es sûr que ça va?"

L'autre cligna des yeux. Non. Il devait rêver. Ce garçon le détestait. "oui..."

Il s'éloigna, voûté, plus seul que jamais. Ses manches cachant le bracelet. Il espérait que personne ne le verrait, car ceux qui voudraient lui faire payer ses frasques s'en donneraient à coeur joie.

_"Personne ne viendra te sauver...tu resteras ici pour toujours"_

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Personne ne l'aiderait de toute façon.

Personne ne l'aimait.

Qui se souciait de lui ici?

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Torture

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Torture  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

Depuis quelques temps il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme.

Il errait dans les couloirs, sans vraiment prendre plaisir à quoique ce soit. Il souriait mais ces sourires étaient factices, tremblants. Il s'isolait beaucoup qu'avant, fuyant la compagnie des autres.

Il exécutait ses missions, le coeur fermé. Sans éprouver une seul émotion autre que le dégoût de lui-même...comme avant, comme avant que Yuka n'entre dans sa vie et ne le change.

Il subissait les tortures de ce monstre. Des coups, des mots cruels et humiliants, des paroles qui le blessaient profondément. Roué de coups, privé de son alice (c'était fini maintenant), isolé...il se sentait pathétique.

Et personne ne se souciait de lui, personne ne tentait de le protéger. Ou de savoir si il allait bien.

Les professeurs savaient-ils quelque chose? Le directeur du lycée savait-il quelque chose? Et si oui pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'arracher aux griffes de son tortionnaire, comme Yukihara-sensei avant? Izumi se serait précipité pour le sauver, l'aurait soigné et rassuré...

_...Mais il était mort._

Le poison des mots qu'on lui disait s'insinuait en lui, telle des poignards aiguisés et son coeur se brisait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Il n'était qu'une ombre, un fantôme qui ne savait plus éprouver des sentiments.

Il avait toujours été fort, impertinent et courageux. Insolent et excellent élève.

Il avait protégé Yuka de son mieux. Taisant ses sentiments qui n'étaient pas réciproques...supportant de la voir dans les bras de son professeur. Et elle était partie, lui brisant le coeur et lui volant ses sentiments.

Le voilà qui n'osait plus faire de vagues. Qui obéissait sans poser de questions.

Il fuyait les contacts humains, fuyait les discussions importantes.

La nuit, seul dans sa chambre, prostré sur son lit, il pleurait. Quand personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre.

Sur son coeur brisé.

Sur sa vie.

Sur ce qu'il subissait si souvent. Il détestait de plus en plus son prénom.

Depuis l'enfance il ne l'aimait pas. La façon qu'avait Kuonji de le prononcer, avec délectation. Ses paroles comme quoi il ressemblait à un ange, un chérubin quand il était enfant et qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'une fille actuellement. Qu'il portait si bien son prénom. Et des paroles cruelles à propos de son alice également. Des mots qui le heurtaient depuis l'enfance.

"_Personne ne t'aime. Personne ne t'aimeras. Tu seras toujours seul._"

Un sanglot lui échappa. Non ce n'était pas vrai. Izumi l'aimait...et il était protégé. Yuka l'aimait aussi non? Même...Même si elle gardait la pierre d'annulation à son cou, c'était parce que c'était un cadeau du prof.

_"Je ne te laisserais jamais partir mon précieux Anju.._."

Il était prisonnier ici à jamais. Il regarderait les autres partir, avec leur diplôme et les grilles se refermeraient, l'emprisonnant comme il avait été captif toute son enfance.

* * *

Le professeur soupira "Narumi, tu es en retard!

\- Et alors?" répliqua le gamin d'un ton neutre "Ca vous pose un problème?"

L'homme plissa les yeux et plaqua la feuille sur le bureau sans douceur. "Tu n'as plus qu'une demi-heure pour faire ce devoir! Bonne chance."

Une dissertation? En trente minutes?

Quelle blague. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Misaki à côté de lui. Son voisin était penché sur son devoir, l'air concentré, et avait déjà rempli trois feuilles.

Anju soupira doucement et regarda sa feuille. Il lut l'énoncé _"Qu'est-ce que le courage?"_

Un triste sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il savait quoi répondre. En toute simplicité. Avec sa rancoeur et sa douleur.

Il n'écrivit qu'une phrase. Ca suffisait.

Et se leva, attirant des regards effarés. Tous les élèves avaient relevé la tête et le suivait des yeux.

"T'as déjà fini?" chuchota quelqu'un, stupéfait.

L'adolescent tendit la feuille au prof.

L'homme baissa les yeux. Il y avait écrit "_Le courage? C'est ce que nous les dangereux nous possédons pour faire toutes ces missions, et pour subir les regards des autres_."

L'enseignant soupira et regarda le gamin sortir. Il prit un stylo rouge et mit la note maximum.

Un pointe de culpabilité lui serrant le coeur.

* * *

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose..."

Anju resta immobile, maintenu à genoux par les hommes du directeur. Il haïssait cette position humiliante mais ne montrait rien. Ses yeux brûlaient de colère et son visage était figé dans une attitude rebelle et fière. Aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche cette fois. Et il ne pleurerait pas. Cet homme ne tirerait rien de lui cette fois.

Kuonji avait encore rajeuni, étrangement. Mais il avait toujours une apparence adulte:"Tu es devenu beau...Quel âge as-tu maintenant? 16 ans?"

Une main se plongea dans ses cheveux, les doigts caressèrent sa joue. Dans un contact aussi malsain que glacial.

"Je crois qu'il est tant de te donner un autre genre de mission.." susurra l'homme, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Anju sentit une vague glaciale l'envahir.

Quand la main glissa sous la chemise de son uniforme, l'adolescent tenta de lutter, la peur envahissant enfin son visage.

"Tu ne sers qu'à ça de toute façon."

Ces caresses répugnantes le firent gémir de terreur. Il lutta, désespérément, des larmes brillants aux coins de ses yeux. Il les ferma en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur son visage. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal.

_Au secours._

* * *

"Le monde qui t'entoure est noir."

Il tremblait, regardant le plafond. Son être tout entier lui faisait mal. L'homme n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, revenant aux coups pour mieux le briser et le soumettre, sans succès. Ses sanglots s'étaient espacés et il s'était muré dans un douloureux silence.

"Tu es maudit."

Il ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles, s'enfuir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, chaque mouvement lui arrachant un gémissement.

"Ta beauté est à ton image."

Il tenta de se concentrer sur son ancien professeur, sa main affectueuse sur son épaule et son sourire.

"Ton alice reflète cela."

Le souvenir de Yuka qui lui disait que son pouvoir était beau lui revint.

"Tu es juste bon à m'obéir. C'est ta seule destinée."

Un sanglot lui échappa, il voulait se boucher les oreilles mais ne pouvait pas.

"Personne ne t'aime, personne ne t'aimait. Yukihara avait juste pitié de toi, et s'occupait de toi parce que je lui ai demandé. Qui voudrait être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi?

\- Yuka-sempai...m'aimait

\- Alors pourquoi portait-elle toujours un cristal d'annulation sur elle?"

Anju voulut hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était un cadeau d'Izumi. Mais le doute le prit à la gorge.

_Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé._

_Jamais elle ne s'était présenté sans protection avec lui._

Mais elle avait versé des larmes pour lui non? Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon.

"Ce n'est pas vrai..."

Un pied se posa sur son torse et il entendit "Admet la vérité...Yukihara a tout fait pour tirer Yuka de mes griffes mais il t'a laissé entre mes mains, sans lever un doigts pour te sauver de ce destin, de ces missions si dégradantes pour toi."

Narumi serra les dents, se concentrant sur son ancien professeur.

_"Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu souris, tu devrais montrer cette petite mine à tes camarades..."_

_"Voyons Anju, pourquoi tu embête tout le temps Misaki? Tu l'aime ou quoi?"_

_"Tu as une petite moue. Viens faire un câlin, ça ira mieux ensuite..."_

_Sensei m'aimait..._

"Tu es à moi Anju..."

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. 14 Février

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: 14 Février**  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

«C'est la saint-valentin demain

\- On va passer la journée à fuir, à se cacher!

\- Parles pour toi! Je n'aurais rien moi!» pleurnicha un jeune homme au physique banal. Les deux autres lui tapotèrent l'épaule avec compassion. Eux en avaient vu des saint-valentins terribles, ayant été victimes des nombreux produits cachés dans les bonbons.

L'un d'eux, bon prince, déclara d'un ton doux «On partagera le butin avec toi, d'accord?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit sûr...» soupira l'autre, sachant que les chocolats avaient de grandes chances d'être piégés ou bourrés de philtres d'amour, de filtres divers. C'était toujours à risque. Il fallait réfléchir avant de les manger.

Narumi grogna, sans lever les yeux de son livre, restant dans son coin. Ça allait être l'enfer pour tout le monde. Surtout pour lui, puisqu'il avait du succès auprès de beaucoup de gens. Et de toute façon, il avait une mission. Il ne serait pas là de l'après-midi ou de la soirée. Il serait là le matin pendant une ou deux heures et ça passerait rapidement. On aurait peut-être le temps de lui des sucreries mais il leurs échapperait de toute façon et rien ne le forçait à manger après tout. Et personne n'oserait l'obliger à avaler quelque chose, de peur de représailles. L'année précédente, il avait été bon joueur mais était bien sombre et distant depuis quelques temps.

_Cette fête ne le concernait plus._

_Ne l'avait jamais..._

_Surtout depuis que Yuka..._

«Hey Naru! Tu penses en avoir beaucoup?» demanda l'un des trois garçons, se tournant vers lui. «Tu as pas mal de succès non?»

C'était indéniable. Beaucoup de filles et même quelques garçons lui jetaient souvent des regards en coin, il trouvait souvent des lettres sur son bureau. Mais ne réagissait jamais. Surtout depuis l'augmentation de ses missions.

Le blond leva les yeux de son livre, l'ait ennuyé, blasé et eut un sourire moqueur «Sans doute plus que vous ~» Ricana-t-il, l'envie d'être désagréable montant en lui.

_Il en doutait cependant._

_Ce serait surement bien plus agréable pour eux que pour lui._

_Probablement._

* * *

Il rajusta la veste chic qu'il portait et rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Pour sa mission, il devait séduire cet homme, celui qu'on lui avait désigné, et il devait lui arracher des informations importantes. Et avoir des éléments précis.

«Quelle vie!» Il s'attacha les cheveux avec un ruban bleu. Se mouilla le visage à l'eau fraîche et se regarda dans la glace, chuchotant doucement «...Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Juste un mauvais moment!»

Son Alice seul ne suffirait pas. Il devait vraiment séduire. Être naturel. Pour récolter des informations et prendre des informations de l'ordinateur de l'homme. Ce qui impliquait qu'il échappe au regard de l'homme. Il devait doser correctement son pouvoir. Il devait le suivre dans son apparemment, sans éveiller les soupçons des gardes du corps. Un coup de phéromones ne serait pas suffisant pour tout avoir d'un coup. Surtout quand son appartement était aussi sécurisé que ça. Il lui fallait des mots de passes pour les éléments informatiques.

Il regarda le calendrier. 14 février.

«Joyeuse Saint-Valentin» railla-t-il, avant de sortir de la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans le riche et spacieux pub, cherchant sa cible des yeux.

* * *

L'eau coulait sur de ses cheveux trempés jusque dans son dos . Il prit une profonde inspiration. Rien de méchant. Il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Juste le contact des mains, juste un baiser. Il grimaça et se rinça la bouche avec dégoût. C'était répugnant. Il se lava les dents puis sécha ses longues mèches claires.

Dire que ce n'était surement pas la dernière fois.

Qu'il devrait encore le faire bien souvent jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Et au delà si il tenait la promesse...s'il faisait ce que Yuka lui avait demandé.

«_Reste à l'académie, protèges les enfants.»_

Promesse qu'il ne tenait pas le moins du monde pour le moment, ne levant pas un doigts quand les petits Sakurano et Imai se faisaient punir si durement, se faisaient malmené par des élèves. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, il le savait mais...il n'avait plus aucune envie de protéger qui que ce soit. Il se sentait vide.

«Que dirais-tu si tu me voyais maintenant sempai?»

Elle serait surement déçue de le voir redevenu si froid, si odieux. Elle serait triste de le voir souffrir autant. Elle se sentirait coupable de l'avoir laissé à la merci du directeur du primaire.

_Elle m'a abandonné ici._

_Elle m'a demandé de protéger les enfants._

_Mais moi, qui va me protéger?_

Elle lui en demandait trop, bien trop. Il n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'avait personne à protéger cette fois, n'avait plus la volonté de protéger tant Yuka l'avait profondément blessé.

Et personne ne s'opposait à ce qu'on se serve de lui comme ça. Personne ne tentait de l'arracher au directeur du primaire. Personne ne disait rien, ne faisait quoique ce soit. Il était seul.

_Je ne suis bon qu'à utiliser mon Alice pour ça._

_Personne ne m'aimera pour de vrai..._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Personne ne le sauverait

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Personne ne le sauverait  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire. Jinno. Le directeur du Lycée.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant.

* * *

Les mains glaciales déboutonnèrent sa chemise. Le pire était de ne pas savoir ce que l'homme lui réservait. Juste des attouchements et des coups ou allait-il faire bien pire cette fois?

«S'il vous plaît...non!» Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses supplications n'aboutissaient jamais. Il avait 17 ans et vivait ce cauchemar depuis un an. Ce cauchemar d'être si souvent brutalisé, d'être si souvent insulté et rabaissé plus bas que terre. D'être traité comme un objet. Être traité comme un moins que rien, comme un déchet. Ca faisait mal mais il s'habituait. Il espérait que l'homme ne franchirait pas cette dernière ligne, n'abuserait pas de lui jusqu'à ce point.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Jinno entra. «Monsieur, nous...» Il s'immobilisa net en voyant la scène devant ses yeux. Son patron, légèrement plus jeune physiquement en train de «Que...»

Anju sentit son coeur battre plus vite. «Sensei...» Peut-être était-ce sa planche de salut, ce qui le sauverait. Peut-être l'enfer allait-il connaître enfin une fin? Allait-on enfin l'arracher aux griffes de ce monstre?

_Au secours, aidez moi..._

«Comme tu le vois Jinno, je suis en plein dressage de ce garçon trop dangereux.» C'était la voix d'un homme sûr de lui, certain de son avantage, certain qu'il pouvait gagner sans soucis. Qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne.

Anju implora du regard son ancien professeur, le suppliant de le sauver. De ne pas le laisser dans cette situation. D'être celui qui allait le protéger, le soutirer à cet enfer. Il n'était qu'un adolescent et craignait plus que tout l'homme qui possédait ce bureau. _S'il vous plaît monsieur...sauvez-moi. Faites ce qu'aurait fait Yukihara-Sensei._

Mais celui-ci se détourna. «Je reviendrais plus tard Monsieur.» Sa voix ne laissait en aucun cas présumer d'un trouble quelconque. Il était parfaitement calme, indifférent.

_Non...Sensei... __Ne m'abandonnez pas. Je vous en supplie._

La porte se referma.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa.

* * *

«Monsieur. C'est grave! Le directeur du primaire a encore franchit une ligne.» Jinno entra dans la bureau du directeur du lycée. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu, oublier la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il en avait encore le coeur tordu par l'horreur et la culpabilité, et avait tenté depuis une heure de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, même si ça faisait mal.

Kazumi releva des yeux las de ses papiers «Quoi? Qu'a-t-il fait?

\- Il abuse sexuellement d'un élève. De ce que j'ai vu...surprit en entrant dans le bureau, c'était bien ça et il ne s'en cachait même pas avec moi.» Le regard terrifié du jeune homme allait le hanter pendant un long moment. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Et lâche. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Izumi qui lui criait toute les insultes de son vocabulaire pour ne rien avoir fait. Son ancien ami..collègue aurait affronté le directeur, aurait arraché l'adolescent à ses griffes, comme il l'avait fait avec Yuka.

\- QUOI?» Kazumi se redressa, pâle comme un linge. «Qui? Quel élève?

\- Un lycéen. Anju Narumi.» Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise «Un membre de la classe dangereuse.»

Kazumi se laissa tomber, la tête dans les mains, le poids de la nouvelle tombant sur lui «Mon dieu...

\- Monsieur...je voulais l'aider, le sauver...votre frère doit me maudire de là où il est. Seulement Kuonji a encore trop de pouvoir. Et si je détruit ma couverture auprès de lui...» Ils ne pourraient plus espionner, miner ses actions et agir contre lui, petit à petit, au fil des années et protéger les futurs élèves.

«Tout est fini.» Kazumi se passa la main sur le visage. «Il va falloir faire un sacrifice.» Ca faidait mal et il savait que son frère n'aurait jamais cautionné ça, se battant comme un lion pour protéger son ancien élève, pour le sauver de cet enfer. Seulement lui voulait faire payer le directeur du primaire et n'avait pas tant de marge de manœuvre que ça. Ce garçon était son élève certes mais il était un dangereux, sous la responsabilité de Kuonji, et il ne pouvait pas changer ça.

«Azumi ne le pardonnera jamais. Votre frère ne nous l'aurait pas pardonné non plus.

\- Je sais...»

* * *

Cet alice était magnifique

Il était illimité. Un lecteur de pensée ayant tiré de l'esprit du garçon la nuit où Yuka avait tenté de voler son pouvoir, sans succès. Et il était éclatant de santé. Ce n'était donc pas le 4e type. Il n'était jamais malade, n'avait jamais de crises d'épuisement. Il pouvait l'utiliser à pleine puissance, et ce depuis plusieurs années sans que la force ne diminue. Ce n'était donc pas le troisième type.

Restait le second. Mais il pouvait l'utiliser à petite ou grande puissance. Il était surpuissant.

_Peut-être était-ce un 5e type d'alice, rarement vu jusqu'ici?_

_Un trésor._

_Un merveilleux cadeau du ciel._

Qui lui appartenait.

«Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici..»

Et qui finissait par comprendre ce point.


	7. Faire semblant

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: Faire semblant**  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire. Misaki. Reo. Luna  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

Une tornade rousse se jeta sur l'adolescent qui vacilla sous le choc de son kohai lui venait de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher (selon les mots de beaucoup).. «Tu m'as manqué!» s'écria l'enfant de 12 ans, ravi de le revoir.

Anju lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. La joie du petit lui réchauffait un peu le coeur.

«Tu as grandis non?

\- Oui! Je vais te rattraper!

\- Dans tes rêves nabot!

\- Et j'ai trois étoiles maintenant!» Fit fièrement le jeune garçon en montrant le source de cette fierté.

Narumi se força à sourire, le cœur tordu par l'inquiétude. Cherchant des hypothèses à cette soudaine montée en grade. Peut-être était-juste paranoïaque? Réo n'était pas un dangereux après tout, il était toujours chez les Physique n'est-ce pas? Il avait sûrement mérité cette montée en grade, rien de plus.

Seulement il était toujours en primaire. La simple idée que le garçon soit envoyé en mission comme lui au même âge le rendait malade d'inquiétude.

_Trois mois avant que Réo n'entre au collège._

_Trois mois avant qu'il ne soit hors de porté du directeur._

_C'était tout ce qui comptait._

* * *

«Tu ne mange pas?» demanda son camarade de classe, levant les yeux de sa propre assiette.

Le blond repoussa son plateau, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et secoua la tête avec dégoût. «Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Narumi tu n'as déjà rien mangé hier soir.» Les deux yeux noirs étaient posés sur lui, et il y brillait une réelle inquiétude.

L'adolescent blond ne pouvait rien avaler, le simple souvenir de _ces mains_ sur sa peau lui donnait la nausée._«Tu es fait pour ça...» _Il se passa la main sur le visage, chassant ce souvenir, revenant au présent «Je suis juste fatigué je pense...» Il tenta de sourire, en faisant apparaître un qui était totalement faux. Et cette sollicitude à son égard lui causait aussi un certain trouble. Il n'y était plus habitué.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur la sienne. La douceur et le soucis qu'il lut dans le regard de Misaki lui serra le cœur, et il eut brusquement envie de pleurer.

«Tu ne va pas bien...»

* * *

L'eau de la douche ne servait à rien. Rien ne pouvait effacer ce souvenirs de _ces mains_. De ces mots. De ces gestes odieux qui l'avaient si profondément blessé. Un filet rouge coula, se mêlant à l'eau, le sang venant de sa main, de cette coupure qu'il s'était faite en frappant un miroir avec colère. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été plus blessé que ça.. Ses larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes tombant sur lui.

Il tentait d'occulter l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Le moment dans le bureau de Kuonji. L'abandon de Jinno. Le fait que personne ne le sauverait et sa dernière mission, et puis la prochaine, dans une semaine.

Comment cet homme avait-il pu faire ça? Comment pouvait-il lui faire faire ça? Comment pouvait-il être si immonde, si cruel et indifférent? Était-il seulement humain?

Il réprima un sanglot douloureux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, anéanti.

Les mots dansaient dans son esprit, comme une plaie sans cesse irritée _«Tu es si magnifique...» _Il ferma les yeux, le coeur battant. _«Tu porte si bien ton nom...» _Il ferma son esprit, se répétant mentalement les mots. _Tais-toi, tais-toi... _Brusquement il redevenait le garçon fragile et solitaire.

A travers ses larmes, un seul mot lui échappa «Yuka- sempai...» Un sanglot le secoua «Sensei..»

Mais personne ne vint.

Personne.

* * *

Luna sentait la colère l'envahir. C'était stupide et irrationnel mais bien là.

Elle était jalouse. Jalouse de Narumi.

Il avait tout eu_. _Tout ce qu'elle aimait et convoitait, ce qu'elle aurait voulu garder.

_L'affection de Yuka, La tendresse de Yukihara-sensei, et maintenant l'attention du directeur. Comme Yuka l'avait volé avant lui._

Même si elle sentait, savait au fond d'elle-même, que c'était mal, que c'était mauvais et que le jeune homme souffrait. Et en même temps, elle avait envie de pleurer quand elle croisait le regard de l'adolescent.

Ce garçon autrefois si souriant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Elle chuchota, se regardant dans la glace «Yuka...qu'as-tu fait? tu ne sais décidément que blesser les gens.»

Leur ancien professeur aurait pu sauver Narumi, comme il avait sauver la voleuse l'alice, comme il l'avait sauvé elle.

_...Mais il était mort._

_Et Yuka était très loin._

* * *

Il se laissa tomber devant les toilettes et vomit, encore anéanti par le souvenir de la nuit précédente. Cette dernière mission n'avait pas été pire que l'ancienne et il y aurait sûrement _pire._ Mais ça l'avait tout autant blessé. Il se sentait malade. Et son corps s'affaiblissait petit à petit.

Soudain une main douce lui tint les cheveux.

Il rouvrit ses yeux humides de larmes involontaires et tourna la tête. Ouvrant de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne face à lui, la dernière qu'il s'attendait à voir près de lui à cet instant.

«Mi...

\- Naru...tu es malade?

\- ...Je...» Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Un sanglot le secoua. Il attrapa la chemise de son camarade «Je sais que tu me hais Misaki...mais s'il te plaît...Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes. Son front se posa contre l'épaule solide. «Juste deux petites minutes...»

L'autre s'était figé, stupéfait par la situation, ne sachant comme réagir. Puis il l'entoura de ses bras «Idiot, je ne te déteste pas...»

* * *

Misaki écarta doucement une mèche dorée du front de son ami. Celui-ci avait été admis à l'hôpital. Tabassé par des étudiants, selon les médecins.C'est vrai qu'il portait un bracelet inhibiteur et qu'il était donc sans défense mais ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était effondré en larmes il y a trois nuits après tout et il mangeait peu depuis plusieurs jours également. Il était malade. Restant à son chevet pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, il se questionna tant qu'il lui posa la question assez vite, une fois que le blond fut réellement réveillé.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

\- ...Rien» L'autre avait ouvert les yeux et lui fit un frêle sourire «Tout va bien...» Sa voix était fragile et son sourire faux. Mais il refusait clairement de dire la vérité. Très bien, c'était son choix après tout.

Misaki serra les dents. Quelque chose en lui se serrait, comme une sourde angoisse. Il allait dire quelque chose mais l'autre le prit de court, lui disant «Tu sais...j'ai prit ma décision. Je vais devenir professeur ici.

\- Quoi? Mais tu rêvais de sortir.»

Anju lui fit un sourire triste et dit, d'une voix faible «J'ai changé d'avis..»

Plus que le ton, ce fut la résignation dans sa voix qui serra la coeur de l'autre jeune homme.

* * *

Narumi sourit doucement et ébouriffa les mèches rousses de son protégé.

Celui-ci fit, heureux et fier «Je suis un collégien maintenant!»

Le plus vieux remarqua que son kohai avait encore grandit. Et qui était enfin en sécurité. Si son alice n'était pas désigné comme dangereux (et ce n'était visiblement pas prêt d'arriver), il serait en sécurité pour un long moment. Parfait. C'était tout ce qui comptait finalement.

«Je suis content d'aller au collège...c'était triste sans Yukihara-Sensei. Et JinJin est tout le temps furieux.» marmonna le gamin, les mains dans les poches, une moue agacée au visage. Visiblement le professeur de mathématiques était désormais détesté par une grande majorité des élèves.

Le regard bleu-vert s'assombrit. Son ancien professeur lui manquait aussi.

Reo fit une petite moue «Naru-sempai...Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air bizarre en ce moment.

\- ..Je suis juste fatigué.»

Faire comme si ne rien n'était.

Il devenait très bon à ça.

* * *

A suivre


End file.
